One Last Time
by Language Nerd
Summary: Her partner, her fiancé, her everything, next to her because of her. How will they make it out of there alive? - Speculation fic!
1. Chapter 1

Just a short little story of what I think and hope to see in the first episode of season 10!

I have no idea how they're going to get out of this situation. It's very dangerous! And from the tv insider post it looks like Spenser Williams and all those guys are there so I can't wait to see how everything will work out. As more spoilers have been coming in, my story has already been discredited. I think they're all going to be unconscious at the beginning and the bad guys are going to pull them out but I'd already written a scene I wanted to keep in my story so that'll be different.

Sorry its a little choppy. Not sure how I feel about it but I wanted to get it out! This is coming at the last minute cause we only have 1 week left but hopefully the whole story will be posted by then! Also sorry if the Spanish is incorrect!

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA.

* * *

Smoke hit her lungs and she started to cough. There were sounds but not sounds she recognized. It was a buzzing in her ears. It was very hot and there was no air. When she opened her eyes, her vision was blurred. She didn't feel right and couldn't seem to focus but what she did see in front of her was smoke and fire. It was then that she felt something on her shoulder.

"Kensi!" Callen said tapping her shoulder from behind. "We have to get out of here."

The buzzing in her ear continued and that's when she looked down. Down, because the car was on its side she thought. Her partner, her fiancé, her everything and he wasn't awake.

She reached out to him and saw the burns on her hand. "Deeks..." She said weakly which started her coughing again. Before she could register what was happening, she was being pulled away.

"Just grab onto my shoulders, come on. You're okay, I got you." Callen helped lift her up and out of the truck while she was still in the middle of a coughing fit. He helped her lower herself to a seated position on the ground. "Kens? You good?"

"Dee… Deeks." She choked out still unable to catch her breath while coughing.

"I'm going to get him right now. Sit tight." Her ears were ringing so she tried to read his lips but it was proving hard with her head pounding.

She watched as he went back to the burning truck. Wanting to help, she slowly pushed herself up to a standing position and stumbled forward.

"Kensi!" Sam shouted but he got no reaction.

She wobbled back and forth until she fell down. Her legs were weak and just gave in. That was when she felt something move down her face. Feeling it, she looked at her hands and saw the blood. This was not how this day was supposed to go.

Moments later she saw Callen dragging Deeks towards them. Callen struggled to move his unconscious teammate but all Kensi saw was Deeks. They needed to get back and away from the car that was on fire but before she could get any closer, the place was swarming with the men who blew them up.

"Bajar!" They shouted at them with weapons raised at their faces.

Spenser Williams furiously checked the truck, looking for his son.

"Where is my son?!" He shouted at them. "Is nobody going to answer?"

"You were willing to blow up the car your son was in, to stop us from leaving?"

"I didn't give that command."

"Looks like you're not the head operator around here then." He punched Callen in the stomach, leaving him gasping for air.

Then he focussed on Kensi. "Ask her what she knows?" He told one of the men to translate it into Spanish since he didn't know she spoke English but she remained quiet. "Who is she?" He asked making Derrick's nanny step forward.

"The woman from the stables."

"Did she take him?"

Derrick's nanny looked Kensi in the eye. "I don't know, I stepped out of the room to get his iPad, for a distraction from what was happening outside and when I came back he was gone."

The woman lied to her boss, to save her from getting the full blame. Kensi was grateful she did, at her own risk of getting punished. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw two men lift something off the ground. It was Deeks on a stretcher and she automatically gravitated towards him. She ignored the shouts by several men until she was right beside him.

They put him in the back of a truck and told her to get in too. She was finally able to touch him and she felt for a pulse. Thankfully he was alive but he definitely needed help. Sam and Callen were also brought to a truck as they were headed towards the compound.

* * *

She was definitely doing the best out of all of them and that was saying a lot since she felt like she was on her last leg. Deeks was unconscious, Sam was bleeding from his bullet wound and Callen was having trouble breathing. They had been left alone for now in a dark room on the compound.

She felt alone even in the presence of her team. Nobody was talking, leaving only her and her own thoughts to fight an internal battle.

All of a sudden, she could see Deeks' lips moving. He was grumbling incomprehensible things with his eyes closed.

"Deeks, I'm here." She touched his cheek with tears in her eyes. "Can you open your eyes?"

There was nothing, no response again. Callen watched their youngest teammate bent over her partner, her back towards them making it unclear what she was saying.

"Kensi." He called out to her but got no response. "Kensi." Still nothing so he moved over to her to tap on her shoulder. She turned to look at him. "Kens, can you hear me?"

She shook her head as she read his lips to see what he was saying. There was a constant noise of buzzing in her ears and it sounded hollow when she spoke.

"Deeks." She said shakely and he opened his eyes. "Hey, hey." She touched his cheek softly. "I'm here."

"Something's not right." Deeks said painfully.

"Deeks… It's okay, what do you feel?"

"Nothing." He was slightly panicking.

"It's okay. We're gonna get out of here."

"I don't know. I don't know." He slurred before briefly closing his eyes and opening them again.

"Baby…" She tried but his eyes shut again and didn't open again. "Deeks… Deeks!" She said more forcefully the second time as she shook his shoulders. She turned to Sam and Callen. "We have to do something, we have to help him!"

Sam looked her in the eyes sadly. "There's nothing we can do right know Kensi." His heart broke when he saw the look on her face. "But we're gonna try and get out of here as soon as possible…"

He was interrupted by the door swinging open and some of the general's men coming into the room. The moment Kensi remembered what was going on, she started speaking to them.

"Él necesita ayuda! Por favor!" She begged for them to help him.

The men mumbled something and then walked towards Deeks. One of the men made their way over to her to block her view and she was worried they were going to do something.

They picked up the stretcher and started walking out of the room. The one man quickly following.

"No! No no no! Por favor! No lo lastimes!" _Please don't hurt him_ she screamed as the door closed in her face, she was just too late to go after him. "Por favor! Te lo ruego!" _I beg you!_ She sobbed and shouted as she banged on the door.

Moments later it opened and she was yanked outside. Callen and Sam watched as she was gone in a second. They had no time to react before she was pulled away. The door locked again and there was no way out.

* * *

One of the men had a tight grip on her arm as they walked along around the compound. At least they were still there, Hetty might know where to find them then.

When they came to a stop in front of another building, she tried to take a look at her surroundings. How far was she from the site of the explosion? Where were Callen and Sam compared to her now? Why were they here?"

They brought them into the wooden house that was practically empty. The two men lowered Deeks onto the ground and the other man pushed her down hard. She barely had enough strength to use her hands to break her fall but she did. She wanted to fight back but had no energy. All three men left before she could finish her thought, it was too late to fight now anyways.

She had no idea what was happening now. They had been split up from the others and Deeks still wasn't getting any help. She had hope that they were calling for help and had just but them here in the meantime but the chances were small.

* * *

Sam and Callen were laying down against something as they worried about their younger agents. What were they doing with Deeks? Why did they decide to take her as well? And why had nobody come to check on them for what felt like hours.

"It's getting harder to breathe." Callen said. He was pretty sure he had broken ribs.

"All we can do is…" He grabbed onto Callen's hand. "Rest, rest brother."

* * *

She was tired and trying to remember the way they had walked but it was proving to be hard now. Deeks was still unconscious and the sight almost killed her. There are so many things she'd do differently over the last twenty four hours, she didn't even know where to begin. "I'm so sorry Deeks, I'm so sorry." She sobbed into his shoulder. "I love you so much." She whispered.

The chills ran through her body and it wasn't because of the temperature. She laid her head down beside his and closed her eyes. They weren't getting help anytime soon and she didn't know what this would mean for Deeks. The one thing she did know, was that she wasn't leaving this place without him, no matter what.

She looked at the side of his face and for a moment everything was normal. They were laying in bed, she'd woken up before him and stared at his sleeping form and watched as his chest moved up and down with each breath. But this time it was different, this might be the last time they lay like this, on the wooden floor, hands linked and together.

Her partner, her fiancé, her everything, next to her _because_ of her. He had to be her partner one last time and now they were paying the price.

As a wave of emotion came over her, she shifted so that she was laying on her side and wrapped herself around his unmoving body. She hugged him fiercely.

Not even a second later, there was an explosion outside. She hugged him from the side tightly, trying to protect him from the blast. The entire room was yellow and orange in color presumably from fire.

The door flew open and she feared the worst but nobody walked in. She slowly untangled herself from Deeks and stood up to look. The explosion must have had so much force that it blew the entrance open. Seeing nobody for miles ahead in the desert, she decided to make her move.

She thanked whoever was looking out for them and took it as a sign. This was their shot at freedom so she took it. She walked back over to Deeks and tried to wake him, but there was no response. "Okay, I can do this." She told herself as she lifted up one end of the stretcher that he laid on and walked towards the door.

She kept looking around to see if anyone was coming but there was nobody in sight. She dragged him further and further away from the compound in the direction she believed was towards population.

* * *

To be continued... Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter! The previews came out yesterday and omg it's heartbreaking! This fanfic is already wrong but oh well hahaha!

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA.

* * *

She took a break and put him down. She was exhausted, hot and in pain. All her muscles ached and she wanted water. She had no idea how long she'd been walking already or how far she still have to go. The only thing she did know, was that she couldn't give up.

As she continued walking, the only saying she kept repeating was 'one step at a time.' The unending desert was almost making her crazy and she truly hoped she could make it to find help.

Just as she was going to take another break, the edge of civilization came in sight. In that moment a wave of adrenaline came over her and she got a second wind. She was going to make it and Deeks was going to be okay. Turk's shop so close yet so far but with a newfound energy she was there faster than expected.

"Please help me!" She said a little more forcefully than she felt in both English and Spanish so someone would understand.

The young man that was outside of the rental place called out to Turk and he walked out of the building.

"What's wrong?" The second he saw Kensi, he knew everything had gone wrong. The blood on her face, the dirt on her clothes and the person she was dragging closer. "Get to the truck, get to the truck!" He took Deeks from her hands and leaned the wooden handles against the bank of the truck. Then quickly lifted his feet up and slid him further on to it. "I told you guys it was too dangerous." He then looked at Kensi, the tears willing their way to the brim of her eyes. It wasn't necessary to scold them now, she wasn't the leader calling out the orders and obviously wasn't doing well. "I'm sorry, tell me what happened?" She felt like she couldn't speak and the tears finally dropped. "Get in the back with him and stay low."

The truck drove with record speeds through the town and arrived at the hospital quickly. Everything was happening so fast.

Once he was whisked away, she stumbled onto her knees. She couldn't keep herself up any longer but luckily Turk and a doctor sort of caught her and moments later she was being taken to a room by wheelchair.

"Where are the other two?" Turk asked as he walked beside the wheelchair.

"Still at the compound hopefully, but they need help."

"Hetty is already getting a team ready to breach the compound. So I'll give her the go-ahead." She nodded her head. It was good news but it wasn't her number one priority right now.

He left to give her privacy as she got checked over and went to call Hetty again.

A kind nurse who spoke English tended to her, running all kinds of tests and helping her wash some of the blood away. Kensi told her she was very dizzy and the women had her lie back on the table as she continued to check on her.

They determined that she was dehydrated and made her drink water. It didn't take long for her to feel okay again, well as okay as she can be in this situation.

* * *

He finds her standing outside of the hospital. She just needed some air. She didn't like hospitals because it always meant someone was hurt. All she could do was wait, for any news about Deeks and she couldn't stand another second amongst the white walls.

"There's a team breaching the compound right now." Turk informed him.

"Thank you."

"Hetty wants to talk to you soon." She nodded but felt like declining. She didn't feel like talking to her boss and explaining what she'd done wrong. "What happened?" He asked gently.

Of course he asked the one thing she didn't want to discuss but they needed answers. "They uh… they fired a rocket launcher at our truck." She took a deep breath. "We were heading for the exfil site but the general and his men were in the way, I tried to back up the truck but… I wasn't fast enough."

He could see how frustrated she was with herself. "You know this isn't your fault right? You're a team. Everyone has the same responsibilities, no matter the task you had."

"We shouldn't have been there."

"You can't dwell on the what-ifs, you have to move forward from here." That was something that was easier said than done but she would have to try.

* * *

Sam sat with his eyes closed, he was exhausted and his leg was throbbing in pain. Callen was beside him going over everything that had happened, what went wrong and how they could've done better.

Sam opened his eyes when he heard what sounded like gunshots. "G."

"What?"

"Did you hear that?" The sound continued.

"Gunshots?!" He went to stand up but got dizzy. His chest was in excruciating pain but he needed to hear more closely. "You think Hetty found us?" He turned back to Sam.

"I hope so, brother."

The sound kept getting closer and closer. So Callen helped Sam stand up, they needed to be ready to go when the tactical team found them.

The door opened with a huge swing but it wasn't who they expected. It was two of the general's men, checking to see if they were still there.

Sam looked Callen in the eye and gave him a slight nod of the head. He kicked one of the men in the knee and and as he faltered, choked him. The other man stood shocked for a second but quickly tried to stop Callen from choking his buddy. Sam punched him one time and then they were both out.

"Get the weapons." Sam instructed as he went to the door to see if the area was clear. "Let's go!"

They headed away from the compound towards some hills. They needed to get away before more men found them. But unfortunately they saw a truck coming after them. They didn't know if those were the bad guys or if it was help because they didn't know who they could trust.

When the men started shouting at them in Spanish, they knew it was the general's men. They told them to put down the weapons and did as they were told. Then waited for the men to come closer before striking back. Another fight broke loose, these guys stronger than the others or Sam and Callen just even more worn out.

Callen fell down the hill and it knocked the wind out of him. But when he looked next to him he saw that the guy was there with him. He quickly put him in a chokehold and got away.

Another truck approached them once Callen got up on the hill again. Men in tactical gear stepped out and called out to them.

"Agent Callen? Agent Hanna?"

"Yes." Callen confirmed.

"Let's go." They were lead to the truck and quickly sped away.

"Have you found the other agents?" Callen didn't know what had happened to Kensi and Deeks.

"They're at the hospital."

"Already? Are they okay?"

"The female agent escaped with the male agent but I have no word on their condition."

* * *

The time flew by at the hospital in Mexico and as soon as they got cleared and Deeks was stable enough for transport, they boarded a private plane back to the United States. Immediately after landing Deeks was transported by ambulance to a hospital in Los Angeles.

Kensi was next to him the whole time until the operating door shut in her face. She was tired and confused. Why was this happening to them? All the terrible things that have been happening over the past years.

She used to be fearless and she knew he'd said that before too. But now, they had more to lose. They had family, friends and a future. People who would care about them, just as they cared about each other. He was her partner, her fiancé, her everything and she couldn't lose him now.

The growl her stomach gave, made her realize how little she'd eaten. Looking up and down the hospital hallway, she saw a vending machine.

The machine stopped turning just before the chocolate bar could fall. She hit the glass trying to get it to move but it wouldn't budge. She kicked the vending machine with full rage. Nothing was going her way and she was furious.

It was probably for the best because she wasn't really hungry anyway, she just felt sick but that didn't tamper down her anger and frustration.

Eric saw her start to kick the vending machine over and over again. Quickly coming over to her in a slight jog, he wanted to see if he could help.

"Kens, what's wrong?"

"The stupid machine is stuck."

"I can go ask the front desk for the key."

"I don't even want it." She said as tears started welling up in her eyes.

"Kens…" He came closer to her and pulled her into his arms.

"I can't lose him." She sobbed in his shoulder. "I can't."

As Nell approached them, she layed a comforting hand on her back. Her heart broke for her friend. The person she knew did not like showing her emotions, clearly so overwhelmed that she couldn't hide it and hold back.

Crying into Eric's arms, the one who showed her around when she first started. He hadn't been there that long either but he already knew what all the team members were like.

When she had seemingly calmed down, he looked at her. "Can I get you anything else Kensi?"

She was brought out of her thoughts at Eric's words. "No, I'm okay. Thank you."

"You sure? I can get you a bottle of water." She looked at him. "I mean… you don't have to. Or I can get something else whatever you want. I'm kind of thirsty, uhm…" He cleared his throat after his awkward mumbling. She nodded. "Yeah? Water?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." He smiled. "I'll go get it." He walked away to head to the cafeteria.

"Hi Lady." Nell said when Kensi turned towards her.

"Hi." She replied softly.

"I'm going to be heading back to osp soon, I can swing by your house and get you some things if you want."

She thought about it, she had a bag packed in her closet for emergencies but Nell would have to walk through the whole house. She couldn't even remember what it looked like but it was probably a mess. What did she care though? This was her friend.

"There's bag with clothes in the bedroom. On the left side of the closet. It has everything I need."

"Okay perfect. Everything's going to be okay Kensi. He's a fighter just like you. He might not be as strong as you but we'll keep that between us."

Kensi chuckled for the first time in what felt like forever. Her friend had been spending too much time with Deeks and adapting that people-knowledge he had of knowing how to cheer someone up.

"Thanks Nell." They hugged each other and for the time in a while, she felt a little better.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the follows, favorites and reviews! Here is the third chapter! Only one more chapter left in this story so tomorrow I'll post the Densi talk!

The season premiere is only 1 day away I can't wait!

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA.

* * *

The beeping in the room was the only sound that could be heard. Then, a faint sound in the distance of a door opening and footsteps behind her.

"You can go home for a while, I'll sit with him."

"I don't need to." She replied.

"You need a change of clothes, you could get clean and you should rest."

"Nell's bringing clothes, I washed up in the bathroom and the nurse said she'd get me a cot."

The young woman had obviously already thought it through and had no plans to leave him. "Alright Kensi, you know you can call any of us if you need anything."

She nodded. "Thank you Hetty."

* * *

Sitting by his side didn't last long as she had to wait in the waiting room while Deeks went into surgery again. He'd had another surgery in Mexico and now here in Los Angeles several more. She wasn't even totally sure what they were doing. Medical terms had been told to her but she had a hard time understanding.

Besides her the only other people in the waiting room were a father and young daughter. The man had the thing Deeks so clearly wanted but might not get the opportunity to have. A child.

She could hear the little girl ask what had happened to her mother and the father respond with reasurences that she'd be okay and they'd see her soon.

Kensi wondered what had happened to the woman. Was she severely hurt? Why was she the only one injured? What had she been doing in the middle of the day to have her end up in the hospital? Was she an agent who had gotten hurt on the job? It wasn't a very likely scenario but it was Kensi's.

"We've been waiting for so long." The girl expressed dramatically but Kensi couldn't agree more, waiting was the worst.

* * *

"Hetty called Mrs Deeks and your mom and let them know about the situation." Callen's voice said as he took a seat next to her.

She nodded silently. She had wanted to call but she knew she wouldn't be able to tell them without falling apart.

"How are you Kensi?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I won't be okay until I know he is."

"I understand." She wanted to tell him he really didn't but that would be a lie. She knew he felt the same way when Sam was injured.

Callen knew there wasn't much more he could say to make her feel better so he let her be alone. Most people would need extra attention in stressful situations but he knew Kensi, much like himself, liked to figure things out on her own. She didn't want help from or admit how she was feeling to anyone.

A while later a doctor walked out into the waiting room and she hoped they would take her back to Deeks but instead he called another name. The father stood and picked up the little girl to talk to the doctor.

She tried her best to hear what the outcome was for the mother. "We had to do some stitches. The car came straight into her door of the car so her leg in severely bruised but it's not broken. I can take you to see her now."

A car accident. That was what had happened. Something that could happen to anyone. Kensi realized there was danger in the most mundane things in life, yes she put her life on the line day in and day out when it wasn't necessary but it didn't stop the dangers of everyday life.

She'd had a lot of time to think about all the things Deeks had said during their argument. He wanted to be a father so badly and she couldn't guarantee him anything. It was beyond frustrating, not that he keeps bringing it up but that she couldn't give him a date, a year or a promise that they'd have children. She just didn't know what the future would hold.

* * *

She was getting restless just sitting still and had to stretch her legs. She was pacing between the chairs when her mom arrived.

"Kensi." She said softly so she didn't startle her. Kensi turned and stared at her for a moment before breaking down. Julia quickly moved her arms around her daughter and held her as she sobbed. "It's okay, shhh, it's okay, my baby girl." Julia moved her hand up and down Kensi's back to offer comfort but she knew nothing would ease the worry until Deeks was okay.

"We weren't in a good place when he got injured." Her voice barely being able to speak. It had been bothering her ever since they'd woken up in the truck. Why was their argument some of the last words they said to each other?

"What do you mean?"

"We fought. It's so stupid."

Julia led her to one of the seats so they could sit down. "Tell me what happened." Julia said gently. She could see that her daughter was carrying a lot of guilt and wanted to see if she could help.

"Mosley fired him and had him escorted from the building."

"Oh my god why?" She questioned not being able to think of anything that Marty would do to cause such a drastic decision.

"He got mad at her because we were kept in the dark about a case. She didn't want us to know about her son who was missing… I probably shouldn't be telling you about this." She wasn't thinking straight and this was classified.

"You know you can tell me anything Kens. What did you and Marty fight about?"

Another set of sobs racked her frail body. "I don't know if we're getting married."

"Why would you say that Kensi?"

"Because that's what he said."

Julia was utterly confused as to what had occurred the last few days since she'd last spoken to her daughter. "What? Why?" She said softly but Kensi didn't hear her.

"I should have backed him up, I should have walked out with him." The tears were starting to come again.

"Kensi, we've talked about this before, regretting decisions doesn't help you or him…"

"But it's all my fault. I should have listened to him, should've done what he said… on multiple occasions, then everything would've been okay."

"Don't do this, Kensi. There's no way you could have predicted any of this would happen."

"He said it would be too dangerous and it was."

Julia, trying to understand, was putting some pieces together. "He didn't want you to go? To do this mission?"

"He wanted me to quit and I couldn't do it."

"Had you guys discussed this before or did it come out of the blue?"

"We've talked about it but I didn't think he meant so quickly. He wants us to find safer jobs and to start a family."

"Is that what you want? Do you want to have children Kensi?"

"Yes and no, I don't know."

"What's holding you back?" Julia said softly moving a strand of Kensi's hair behind her ear. Kensi got very quiet and avoided her mother's eyes.

"I don't know how much more loss I can take." She looked down in shame. "I should have quit."

"Then you have your answer Kensi. You care about him more than anything in the world. No job is more important than him." Her mother placed a small item in her hands. "Nell gave it to me, when I was walking into the hospital. You didn't wear it on your mission?"

Kensi turned the ring around so she could look at the diamonds and then shook her head. "I don't wear it to work and I didn't want it to get stolen at the hotel."

"It's so beautiful." Julia said looking at it in Kensi's fiddling hands.

"I don't know that I can wear it."

Julia saw the devastation in her daughter's face. "I think he'd want you to." She put her hand over Kensi's. "Why don't you go change your clothes, take a moment and if I hear any news I'll come get you right away?"

"Okay." She said reluctantly and took the go-bag from her mom. Nell must have given it to her along with the wedding ring when she entered the hospital.

Once in the bathroom, she looked through her bag for something comfy. Leggings, t-shirt and hoodie. Deeks' hoodie, she thought. She smelled it before she realized what she was doing but his scent gave her strength. She didn't even know how it had ended up in her bag but now she was grateful it did.

She changed and then looked at herself in the mirror. She looked horrible, her hair down was a mess and her face was very pale. Her eyes were puffy, bright red and burning from all the crying over the past few days. Overall, she was just utterly exhausted.

When she walked out of the bathroom a while later, two female voices filled the air. Roberta Deeks was there talking to her mom and sitting in the waiting room. The usual laughter between the two was absent from their conversation as they spoke softly.

Once Kensi came into Roberta's view, she stood up and pulled her into a hug.

"He's going to be okay. He has to be." Roberta said positively and all Kensi could do is nod because she didn't want to fall apart again. "How are you though?"

She took a deep breath. "I'm good… physically."

"That's good."

At that moment a doctor came out and since they were the only ones waiting there, they assumed it was about Deeks.

"Family of Mr. Deeks?"

"Yes." All three came closer.

The doctor explained Deeks' injuries. Severely bruised leg, fractured ribs and a TBI. A traumatic brain injury. Kensi couldn't understand how he could be so injured when he was maybe a foot away from her in the same car. She wasn't severely hurt at all.

Just as her accident with the helicopter, it just depended on the seating position and sometimes it was just luck. A huge amount of guilt came over her. Maybe she could've shifted the car back differently and he wouldn't have been so hurt.

Roberta asking a question brought her back to where they were. "When will you know what the effects are?"

"Like I said, we just don't know. The tests can't show those sorts things so once he wakes up we'll know more." The doctor led them back to his room where he was going to be staying until he woke up. For however long it would take because they couldn't know.

"Let me know if you have any more questions." He said and then left, leaving the three women looking at an unconscious Deeks.

He almost looked normal, like he was just sleeping but the bandages on his chest were a constant reminder that he was far from okay.

"Oh my baby boy." Roberta said sadly as she stood beside his bed. "I hate seeing you like this."

Julia who was most composed took charge to get them some chairs so they could sit with him and that's what they did for hours.

There he lie, eyes closed, not moving. Her partner, her fiancé, her everything, next to her _because_ of her. He didn't want to do this anymore for this exact reason but he wanted to be her partner one last time.

Later that night, she was alone with him. The moms had gone, Sam and Callen had visited, nurses and doctors had been in and out of the room all day but one thing hadn't changed. Him lying unconscious in a hospital bed and her sitting right next to him.

She held his hand against her cheek trying to find comfort in his touch. It was often something he did before he kissed her. So many memories have been popping into her head since the accident. Sweet moments of their love, all the days of working together and their argument.

That stupid argument, she thought. Emotions came out, words that were said in the heat of the moment but actual truths were told. He may not have meant it all but in some ways it was how he truly felt.

"I love you with all my heart Deeks, please wake up."

She just hoped he'd wake up soon so that she could explain herself better. Tell him what she was really thinking and lay out their future as best they could.

She sat beside his bed as she would for the next seconds, minutes, hours and days that he would here in the hospital. She wouldn't go outside for days but she honestly couldn't care less. She wouldn't let him out her sight again unless she was forced to.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the last chapter! Thanks to everyone who has supported this story! The season premiere is just hours away so I'm posting my Densi talk now! I'm hoping we get some good Densi conversations in the episode!

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA.

* * *

He became aware of his surroundings and saw a man staring down at him.

"Deeks, you're awake." Sam said.

"Hmm." He grumbled back.

"Let me call the doctor." Sam pressed some buttons on the side of his bed. When he stepped back, he saw Deeks looking at Kensi. "She hasn't left your side for four days, not for one second."

He stared at the sleeping form in the corner. She was curled up on a cot wearing leggings and one of his hoodies. Her face looking peaceful, a polar opposite from what he would imagine had been the mood with him in the hospital for four days… four days he thought.

"I've been out for four days?" He said groggily but clear now.

"Yeah, it was pretty bad."

Deeks looked around and pushed himself up a little. "What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"Uhm… Mexico and… My head really hurts." He cut in as he touched his forehead. "We got Mosley's son and then I don't know."

"We got blown up in the truck and it took awhile for us to be rescued but we're all okay now."

"Kensi's okay?"

"Yeah, she's good except for worrying about you." Sam looked at her as well. "She'd kill me if she knew I didn't wake her up the second you woke up but she fell asleep a little while ago and needs to rest."

"Yeah."

At that moment a doctor and a nurse entered the room. "It's so good to see you awake Detective Deeks."

"I'll see you later." Sam left the room to give him some privacy.

* * *

She became aware of a female's voice when she woke up. It was the nurse's and she was writing on her clipboard, talking to Deeks.

"I'll be by later, just call me if you need anything."

"Thank you." He replied.

She practically jumped up when she heard him speak. The nurse closed the door and she walked over to him. "Deeks." She gently hugged him and then realized that it might be awkward considering their argument the past few days so she pulled back again. "How are you feeling?"

"Uhm, my head hurts."

"Did you tell the nurse that."

"Yes, they gave me something for it, don't worry."

"I'm so glad you're okay."

He nodded. "Me too."

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not too long, but just long enough to watch you do that little snort snore."

"Deeks…" She laughed softly at his joke but it didn't fully reach her eyes.

"How are you Kens?"

"Better now."

"Me too."

"I don't know how you did it."

"Did what?"

"Watched me be unconscious for weeks." She shook her head as she got emotional. "I don't think I really understood what you went through, until now."

"It's easier in some ways to be on this side of the situation. All you have to focus on is getting yourself better, not whether the love of your life is going to be okay."

She agreed. It's much easier to be frustrated with yourself than to be worried about your loved ones. "The thought of living without you is unbearable." She let a tear fall down her cheek.

He reached his hand out to her. "I feel the same way."

Deep inside her, that admision gave her hope. If they couldn't live without each other, they couldn't break up.

An awkward silence fell over them as she stood there. Even after the accident, the argument was still heavily weighing on their minds.

"Can we talk?" He finally said.

"You want to talk now?"

"I've got no other plans."

"Uhm, yeah I guess. If you're not too tired…"

"I'm good to go." He gave a slight smile.

"Are you sure we should bring this up now?"

"I think we need to clear the air before it gets worse." He looked next to the bed. "Have a seat Kens."

She did what he said, moving the chair as close to the bed as possible.

"Sooo…" She started not sure where to go with this.

"Well I guess I'll start with an apology. I said some things I didn't mean or at least didn't mean to have it sound like that."

"I'm sorry too. I should have defended you, I should have walked out with you from the start, but I… I don't know what I was thinking." She shook her head in disappointment of herself. "I didn't think she was serious and then when she was… I was so stunned." Mosley had pulled the rug from underneath them.

"Yeah."

"And then she actually had you escorted from the building… I wanted to talk to you and… everything went wrong."

"Yeah it did."

"I just wasn't expecting that, any of that. The day before we were happy and everything was good and the next it all just fell apart. Now I don't even know if we're still getting married." She finished avoiding eye contact with him.

"I still want to get married, if that's what you want."

"It is…"

"But…" He felt that she was going to say more.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "What if I stayed in the job? I don't know that I'd be the same person without it, the person you fell in love with."

"Of course you would be Kensi, it's what's on the inside that matters, not what you do for a living."

"But my job is who I am, it's what I spend the majority of my week doing. If I didn't have that, I don't know what I would do." She shook her head. "Packing up my desk and all my things. I don't even want to think about it."

"You're not ready to leave now, I get that but at some point children come into play. And you're going to have to decide if that's what you want too."

"You're choosing children over me." She stated.

"That's not what I'm trying to say at all Kensi." He said clearly to make sure she understood. He looked down at his hands thinking of the best way to answer. "I want to be a father." He looked back up to her. "I want to have the kind of relationship you had with your father with my kid. I want to be the father I wish I had." He tugged her hand. "And if that's not what you want… at all... then we shouldn't be doing this. I don't want one of us to be unhappy in the long run."

She looked a lot smaller than she really was wearing his oversized hoodie and tight leggings. So vulnerable and frail. She wasn't the usual Kensi he was used to.

"Baby? I know you're scared of change and I know you love the way things are right now but it's going to change regardless of the fact if you leave ncis or not… because I'm not going to keep doing this forever." She kept quiet. "What are you so afraid of Kens?"

She stared at the matres for a long time before speaking. "Failing."

"You're not going to fail as a mother Kensi…"

"No… failing to even get pregnant." She ended softly.

"Why?" This was the second time she was voicing her concern about this.

"I don't know." She said frustratedly. "You just never know, and with the accident and then this…" She was thinking of the helicopter crash and all other life threatening moments she'd had over the past years.

"Kens." He said gently. "The doctor said it likely wouldn't have had any effect."

"But you can't be sure and what if I can't."

"Then we'll figure it out."

"You'd be so disappointed. Don't even try to deny it cause I know you would be."

"Of course it would be disappointing, for both of us. But it's not the end of the world. We'd figure it out like we always do."

She looked absolutely gutted. "If I quit ncis and we can't have a baby, what would I do?" She felt so much pressure from everything in life. She had to be perfect, but maybe she wasn't.

"Baby?" He tried. "If there's one I've learned from this job, it's that blood doesn't make a family. Love does, I don't care how we do it Kens, I just want us to be a family." He said gently. "And just because you're the mom doesn't mean that being a mom would be your only task in life, you'll find work. Something that will fulfill that need to help people but be less dangerous overall. You were bold when we went all in and I thought I'd be bold with this next step but I realize now you aren't quite there yet. It takes time but I'm willing to wait."

"I was always so independent and alone and then you came along and you always know exactly what I need… so why would this be any different? But somehow it is."

"You shouldn't do anything you don't feel a hundred percent supportive about.

"I want to be but I'm just not right now."

"And that's okay. I just want to know if you ever will be." She sighed. She honestly didn't know how to answer that. "What do you want Kens?" She was barely holding in the tears. Not being able to look him in the eye, she just shook her head. "Kens?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do." He shook her hand that he was still holding. "Deep down you know Kens. Talk to me."

"I just want you. All of you and all that that brings. Whichever future we have, I just want us to be together."

He smiled. "That's what I want too." He pulled her hand closer to him and kissed the back of it. "We feared getting together years ago and that worked out. Change takes time to get used to, but you do and then life is great. We'd be okay without ncis eventually. We'll get there."

"I guess you're right."

"I'm sorry what?"

She rolled her eyes good-heartedly. "You heard me."

"Will you cuddle with me?" He lifted the sheet for her to join.

"You'll have to move over." She climbed in next to him and shifted onto her side so he'd have a little more space. The closeness she'd been craving for days, finally being fulfilled. He was staring at her and then kissed her forehead.

"We're okay." He said as a reassurance for both of them.

"We always are." She added.

There he lie, eyes open, breathing. Her partner, her fiancé, her everything, next to her _because_ of her.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Can't wait to see the episode tonight!


End file.
